


Just the Two of Us

by s16350



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Not sure what to put here, is this right, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s16350/pseuds/s16350
Summary: Owen grabbed at Charlie’s hoodie to pull him closer. Charlie let himself be tugged and reached a knee up onto the couch on either side of Owen, straddling his lap. As his hands settled around Owen’s shoulders, Owens’ found their way to Charlie’s hips. Owen felt the heat begin to swirl inside him. “I wasn’t pouting,” he protested. “I just... I missed you.”This was what really happened after Jeremy went home first from Oklahoma, leaving Charlie and Owen alone, right?
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Joyner, Charlie Gillespie/Owen Patrick Joyner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Just the Two of Us

Owen sighed as he and Charlie walked back into his apartment after dropping Jeremy off at the airport. Jeremy was headed home, but Charlie was staying one more night before heading out. He’d miss Jer but they’d had a long and busy couple days and he was looking forward to some alone time with Charlie. They hadn’t been by themselves since Hawaii, and facetimes just weren’t the same. 

As he shut the door behind him, Owen watched Charlie saunter into the kitchen and rummage around the fridge.  
“Dude how are you still hungry? We literally just ate.” Owen asked as he flopped down on the couch. So much for his fantasy of Charlie jumping him the minute that door clicked shut. The guy had a one-track mind, and it seemed food was at the forefront for now. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Yesterday’s lives with the boys had been fun but the day had been long with that project they were working on, and they’d gotten up early again this morning. He slid his beanie down over his eyes when Charlie didn’t respond. “It’s fine,” he mumbled, yawning. “Just ignore me. It’s just the two of us now but do whatever you want Charlie.” 

After a beat he heard rustling and slid one side of the beanie up enough to open an eye. He found Charlie, half eaten apple in hand, moving to lean against the wall and grinning. “Aw what’s wrong buddy? Too impatient to even wait five minutes for me?” 

Owen blushed and pulled the hat back down. “Forget I said anything.” He heard Charlie come closer. His heart sped up. God, this man was going to be the death of him. Not quite exclusive, out-and-proud boyfriends but more than just friends with benefits, they were giving themselves time to figure things out. It had taken way too long to admit their feelings for each other in the first place, despite some not-so-subtle flirting throughout the duration of filming in Vancouver. It wasn’t until that tipsy game of odds that they finally admitted their feelings - Charlie caved first - that night in New York last year when they met up with Jer and Kenny. They hadn’t counted on a global pandemic making it all but impossible to be together more frequently the past year. No one knew about them yet. Or maybe Jer did, it was hard to get anything past his knowing eyes. Owen and Charlie hadn’t exactly been secretive with their teasing, staring, and touches that lingered just a little too long – now, or back in Hawaii. Owen doubted he’d be surprised and was certain he’d be supportive, but they wanted this to be only for them right now. Just Charlie and Owen. 

The light pink beanie lifted off his head and he looked up into a smirking Charlie’s face. He’d ditched the apple. Owen instinctively ran a hand through his hair as Charlie tossed the hat back at him and said in that peculiar accent Owen found so infuriatingly sexy, “Sorry, should I leave you alone so you can keep pouting? Or you gonna let me do somethin’ about it?” 

Owen grabbed at Charlie’s hoodie to pull him closer. Charlie let himself be tugged and reached a knee up onto the couch on either side of Owen, straddling his lap. As his hands settled around Owen’s shoulders, Owens’ found their way to Charlie’s hips. Owen felt the heat begin to swirl inside him. “I wasn’t pouting,” he protested. “I just... I missed you.” 

“We’ve been together for the whole weekend you goon.” Charlie said, smiling. 

Owen shrugged. “You know what I mean. I missed this. Us. You. God that sounded so lame.” Owen visibly cringed at the softness behind his words, still learning how to let his defenses down and be sincere about his feelings with Charlie. 

“Nah. It’s cute. I really missed you too, you know.” Charlie leaned in, face hovering inches from Owen’s, right hand moving up to the back of Owen’s neck and tugging lightly at his hair. “You’re right, it’s just the two of us now.” His eyes softened from a confident smirk to a sweet fondness, crinkling as they closed slightly. Owen snaked one hand onto Charlie’s chest and let it rest there, thumb just above the hoodie’s opening at the base of his neck, rubbing the hot skin gently. Through his palm he felt Charlie’s heart, the staccato tempo matching his own. 

The moment they stared into each other’s eyes felt like an eternity or maybe it only lasted half a beat. It was hard to be sure. Owen exhaled and leaned forward, angling toward Charlie. Charlie met him halfway, that ever-present smile still on his face as he bent his head to let their lips meet. The kiss was light, tender. An “I missed you” or “welcome home” kiss. Owen’s hands made their way toward Charlie’s lower back and pulled him in closer until their chests were flush. Charlie moaned softly into Owen’s lips as their bodies met and Owen opened his mouth to let Charlie in. The kiss grew deeper and more passionate as hands began to roam. Owen’s tongue found Charlie’s and they danced a rhythm known only to them, exploring each other. The boys’ heavy breathing was the only sound in Owen’s apartment until Charlie broke apart to lean back and study Owen, a mischievous look on his face. Owen let out a sound of frustration and moved to pull Charlie back in by grasping the back of his neck. Charlie resisted. Owen huffed. “What?” 

“So when you and Booboo film your kiss you’re ‘not even gonna be acting’, eh? That’s rude.” Charlie uttered the last part in his little boy voice. 

“Fuck you.” 

Charlie laughed and leaned back into Owen as Owen chuckled and trailed gentle kisses along Charlie’s jaw and down his neck, pausing every few inches to lick and suck the way he knew Charlie liked it. In between kisses Owen muttered, “We gave them so much content yesterday, I’m almost afraid to see how many new memes and videos there are.” 

“Don’t forget about the TikToks, I’ll send you the good ones. Chowen forever, baby.” Charlie wiggled his eyebrows at Owen as he reached an impatient hand toward Owen’s waistband, rocking his hips forward lightly as he did so. 

Owen rolled his eyes even as his breath hitched and he slid his long fingers inside Charlie’s sweatshirt, moving to pull it over his head. “I cannot believe you just said that dude. Chowen forever.” Charlie’s shirt landed somewhere on the floor next to the discarded beanie as Owen leaned back in, and each felt the other smile through their kiss. The fans might have their jokes and theories and guesses but only Owen and Charlie knew the truth. For now, it was just the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer* I’ve neither written nor read fanfiction before now in my life, but these boys just do something to me and it begged to be expressed after the chaos they gave us. I don’t know ff terms or format or if I tagged and categorized this right buuut I hope you like it! :)
> 
> *No disrespect meant to the real people in this work of fiction*


End file.
